My one and only
by Marie90210
Summary: A re-imagined Season 3 for Brenda and Dylan
1. Chapter 1

**_I am new to this so bare with me. Hope you like it. S3 rewrite from when Dylan chose. Would also like to say that I wanted to publish these stories after the recent loss of Luke Perry. He was my first big Hollywood crush and I can't believe he's gone. RIP Luke. _**

* * *

Brenda knew she shouldn't have done what she did. But she needed to do this. She knocked on the door in front of her and waited nervously for someone to answer. She smiled when Dylan swung the door open from the other side. Brenda had made the decision to come to Jack's party. She convinced her father to at least allow her to go for a little while. She had reminded him that she was almost 18. She would come home by curfew and she wanted to support Dylan. He reluctantly agreed.

"Brenda! You came!" Dylan said as he leaned in and gave her a tight hug. She smiled into his neck and smelled that familiar Dylan scent. Her father didn't like the fact that she was here but it wasn't about him. Or even her. It was about Dylan. She knew when she was leaving her father was having a fit with her mother about it but he calmed down when her mom explained that it was for Dylan not Jack.

"Of course I came. Why would I not?" Brenda said as they leaned out from each other.

"Your father." Dylan said with a little bit of bitterness behind it. Brenda chuckled a little.

"He will get over it. Frankly, I'm here supporting a friend and if he can't understand that, then that is his problem." Brenda said making Dylan smile. "So, introduce me to the infamous Jack McKay." Dylan smiled again, throwing his arm around her shoulders and lead the way.

"Dad, Christine, this is Brenda Walsh." Dylan said introducing Brenda to his dad and what Brenda could only assume was the girlfriend to Jack. She stuck out her hand to shake but was taken back when Jack pulled her in for a hug.

"So you're Brenda. The girl who has had my son's heart for nearly three years." Jack said with a smile on his face as he let Brenda go. Brenda blushed a little and smiled when she felt Dylan's arm snake around her waist.

"I wouldn't put it quite like that but sure." Brenda joked. "I am glad I finally got to meet you though. I've heard a few things from this one about you."

"Well, whatever Dylan said isn't true." Jack joked back. "Looks like the McKay men definitely know how to pick good looking women though so that part, if mentioned, is true." He laughed as he kissed his girlfriend, Christine on the temple. Brenda smiled as she watched the exchange. Christine was tall, thin and blonde. Almost reminded her of Kelly. Her best friend. She was wearing a red silk dress that came down to her knees with a pair of black heels that definitely complimented her form. It reminded her that Dylan not only invited her but also invited Kelly. She looked around noticing she didn't see Kelly.

"Dylan, didn't you invite Kelly as well? Is she here?" Brenda whispered. Dylan shrugged.

"Dad, is the pool the free to use?" Dylan asked. Brenda arched an eyebrow. She didn't have a suit. What was she gonna do. And why did he change the subject?

"Sure son."

"Dylan I don't have a suit." Brenda told him. He looked back her and gave her a suggestive facial expression. "No Dylan." Brenda laughed

"We look about the same size, come with me Brenda. You can borrow one of mine." Christine offered. Brenda smiled back and followed her towards what Brenda could only assume was the bedroom Christine and Jack shared. Brenda came back out in a blue, two piece, matte bathing suit that definitely fit her perfectly. Christine had shown her were to go. Once Brenda got to the pool area she noticed Dylan was already there, waiting for her, on the edge of the pool. She walked up and joined him.

"So you didn't warn me that swimming was gonna be involved." Brenda said as she looked at him.

"Surprise." He said back. He looked at me with a genuine smile on his face. "Thank you for coming Bren. You have no idea how much this means to me that you came." Dylan told her. He leaned in and kissed her gently. Dylan knew at that moment, who he wanted. Call it stupid reasoning's but Brenda, the girl he has been with for three years almost, came to this party. Kelly, who yes, he liked, never showed. Didn't even call to let him know she wasn't gonna be able to make it. Why did he ever stray from this girl? He knew he had to eventually tell Brenda about this summer. It was one thing to date Kelly while Brenda knew but this past summer is a different story.

"How could I not Dylan. I know how much having your dad in your life means to you. I was there when he was in jail and how much you worked to get even the slightest bit of a relationship back with him. I wanted to come and support you and finally meet him while he wasn't yelling at you." Brenda said the last part with a small laugh. Dylan joined her , remembering their first date where she saw every low point of him. Crying, drinking, yelling. Their relationship has always been intense. Brenda gently jumped into the water and pulled Dylan with her. They swam a little and joked around and played in the water with each other.

"So, not to dampen the mood but I wanted to let you know my decision on this whole Kelly, Dylan, Brenda, triangle thing." Dylan said as he held her in the water. She had her head on his chest but she lifted it to look at him.

"Oh really?" Brenda asked. He nodded.

"It really shouldn't have taken me this long but tonight proved who was really my family. Who would do anything and risk anything for me. I don't know why I even questioned it. But, I do have to tell you the truth about this summer. You may hate me. But I need to tell you. You need to hear it from me." Dylan said. He saw the look in her eyes and knew there was fear. "The girl that was seeing this summer…it was Kelly." Brenda let go of Dylan at the moment and just stared back him. With a bit of hurt in her eyes. "I see the hurt. I see the distrust. I get it. I am so sorry. I will spend the rest of my life earning that trust back from you. I will spend how ever long it takes to prove that I love you." Dylan pleaded. Brenda's heart had dropped but the look on his face showed how truly sorry he was. She didn't know what to say to this news. Her best friend and her boyfriend at the time, together, while she was in Paris.

"Why?" Was all Brenda could ask.

"She was here. You were there. She had no father who was threating criminal actions against me." That got Brenda's attention. "That is another story that I didn't mean to slip out" Dylan laughed lightly. "She was easy. But nothing will change the feelings I still have for you. When I saw her that night you got back, how beautiful you looked. I remembered all over again why I love you."

"You still went out with Kelly though. You still wanted to be with her even after this" Brenda said feeling a tear start to fall. Dylan reached over and wiped the tear and caressed her cheek, she let him and leaned into it.

"I know. I guess I needed to see if what was happening this summer was real or if it truly was just a fling and me being stupid. Tonight proved that latter." Dylan explained. "Do you hate me?"

Brenda shrugged. "No. But before we start this again, I need to think about things." Dylan nodded understanding. He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Ill be here waiting." Dylan whispered.

"Will you?" Brenda asked almost scared. He nodded and kissed her lightly on the lips. The rest of the night went on without a hitch. Brenda and Dylan spent some more time together just enjoying the company. Then they rejoined the party after getting dressed and talked with Jack and Christine a little longer. Dylan drove her home just in time for curfew.

"Thank you again Brenda. For coming" Dylan said smiling.

"You're welcome. Thank you for being honest…finally" Brenda joked…somewhat. She smiled and leaned over and kissed him. "See you Monday at school." Dylan nodded and watched her get out of the car. He winked at her and drove off. Brenda had a lot of thinking to do. About Dylan. About Kelly. About this past summer. She wanted Dylan, and knows she will take him back but trust is a hard thing to come by and he just lost some of it from Brenda.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am gonna try and upload at least one maybe two chapters a weekend. I have a very busy schedule during the week so the weekends right now is what is best. Thank you for the reviews, and follows. It does mean a lot. **_

* * *

Brenda sat in her room and stared at the mirror that held pictures, card and love notes from Dylan. His confession that he made at his dad's party stung. But he came forward and it wasn't an ambush like she was fearing it was gonna be. She felt like Dylan and Kelly was hiding something. Out of the two in a half years, Dylan never really acknowledged Kelly as more than her friend. But suddenly he was asking if she was okay? If she knew what was wrong? And then suddenly dating her. It was all a little weird and she hoped she was wrong but she knew she wasn't. She had no idea what to do. She desperately wanted to be with Dylan again but how was she to trust him? And she needed to talk to Kelly. She had called her earlier in the morning to meet up for Lunch since it was Sunday which meant neither one had many plans. Brenda was seated in a corner booth away from most peoples eyes so if things got intense between her and Kelly, no one would really notice. She heard the bell ding, meaning someone had entered the building. She saw that familiar blonde hair. She took a second to look Kelly up and down. She was wearing a casual attire. Pair of blue jeans that was ripped at the knees and a free flowing t-shirt. How Kelly made that look like a was put together by a designer, she may never know. She her self was wearing blue jeans and a red blouse. Some what presentable.

"Kelly, over here." Brenda said loud enough to get Kelly's attention. She could tell Kelly was slightly nervous. Kelly walked over and took a seat across from Brenda.

"Hey Bren." Kelly said.

"Hey." Brenda said kinda short. Yes, she was getting more and more angry the more she thought where this conversation was going to go. "So why didn't you show up last night?" Brenda asked. She was genuinely curious. For someone who had fought with her for over a month to get Dylan to chose, she sure didn't show up when Dylan needed her most, so what was the point in fighting in the first place.

"Oh to Dylan's Dad's party? I uh, I had to babysit Silver." Kelly explained. She was lying. Brenda could tell. She picked up on most of the ways Kelly lied to her since returning from Paris. "I called Dylan to apologize but he wasn't home."

"Yeah, he's staying with his dad for a little bit at that hotel the party was thrown at." Brenda informed her. "Speaking of which, Dylan told me something that I found very interesting." Kelly looked down. Yep, what she feared was about to happen. "Wanna tell me the truth about this Summer? And please, before you think about lying, I will repeat, Dylan has already told me."

"I figured he would have told you if the two of you were alone. It's how he wanted to tell you. Look Brenda, I am very sorry about having that fling with Dylan while you were in Paris. I wanted to tell you when you were telling me about that guy in Paris that you had flirted with but then Dylan came over and things kept getting in the way." Kelly explained.

"Why?" Brenda asked, "I thought you were my friend. It was one thing to date him after he and I broke up. Not that I enjoyed seeing that either but Donna had a point that I broke up with him and told him to date who ever he wanted. But it was another thing altogether to be with him while I was still with him." Brenda explained with tears in her eyes. "I trusted you both. When I said keep an eye on him, that was not what I meant."

"I know. Bren, I know. And I know I have lost your trust and I deserve that. But honestly, it wasn't suppose to be what it had turned out to be. We talked, he about his father, your father. Me with guys and my new baby sister. Intense moments created some weird feelings." Brenda again kept hearing about her father being an issue with Dylan this past summer. She was confused. Yeah, the whole Baja thing created tension and her living with Dylan for a short time created even more but not more than that. Was that what both Kelly and Dylan were referring to?

"What about my father?" Brenda asked. Kelly just shook her head.

"I don't know much. He didn't get into it. Just that you and he was moving very fast. Faster than before. And it created more issues with Jim than there was before. That he was happy that you and he was getting space and that maybe that space between the two of you will make things good between him and Jim." Kelly explained. "I am still very sorry. Will you forgive me?" Kelly practically pleaded.

"I don't know Kelly. I want to. And knowing from experience, sometimes drifting apart is a good thing but never enough to want to hurt those you care about most. I wish you both would have told me. I told him about Rick. I told you about Rick. But neither one of you told me about each other. He said he saw a girl but wasn't ever specific enough. Just like I told him, I need time to think. I have a father to talk to as well" Brenda grabbed her stuff, gave Kelly's shoulder a soft reassuring squeeze as she walked past and out the Peach Pit she went.

* * *

When she got home and through the door, she saw her mother in the kitchen to her left and her father reading a newspaper at the table. She walked in and both of their attention was towards her. Both smiling at her.

"Hey Brenda, how was lunch with Kelly?" Her mom, Cindy asked.

"Okay I guess. Actually, there was something she said that I have to ask Dad about." Brenda sat down across from her father, Jim at the table who had put down he newspaper. "So Dylan and I talked last night. Apparently he and Kelly had a fling together while I was in Paris." This made Jim give her a sympathetic look and Cindy came over and hugged her from behind as she was sitting down.

"Oh sweetie. You okay?" Jim asked.

"I don't know. It hasn't really hit me yet. But there is one detail that both Kelly and Dylan talked about and that was you." Brenda said pointing at Jim. "Kelly said Dylan starting talking about his insecurities about trying to please you and that now it was worse than ever. But Dylan mentioned something about Criminal issues when it came to you? What was he talking about?" Brenda asked which also got the attention of Cindy.

"Look Brenda, I don't want you to get mad…" Jim started

"Oh god, Dad what did you do?" Brenda asked getting teary eyed again.

"When everything hit the fan after the Baja trip and you snuck around with him, even moved in with him…I was…stupid. In one of our meetings about his trust, I happened to persuade him to get you on that plane to Paris." Jim said "I told him that if he didn't get you on the plane, I would press statutory rape charges against him." Brenda stood up immediately and paced.

"You were gonna do WHAT? He's 17 dad." Brenda yelled. Even Cindy was shaking her head. "Wh…Why? Why Dad?"

"He was an emancipated man harboring a minor in his house. And I was desperate." Jim pleaded getting up himself.

"So you were going to ruin his life? Let me be honest with you dad. I didn't even sleep in the same bed with him while I was there. I slept on the couch. We didn't do anything that would warrant that charge. You scared him. You practically pushed him in the arms of Kelly. Oh I can not believe you." Brenda turned around and stomped her way up to her room and slammed the door behind her.

"Jim, how could you do that to him?" Cindy asked, almost whispered.

"I was protecting our daughter." Jim explained.

"By trying to get that boy arrested? For a decision that wasn't even his? He had a family in us. You were like a father to him. It is no wonder he no longer came around here even before they broke up. I am shocked at you Jim." Cindy herself threw a wash cloth on the counter and followed her daughters footsteps and went to go speak to her daughter.

* * *

Dylan decided to go to the pit. He was really in need of a good burger. So he walked in and noticed Kelly in the corner. He walked over and sat across from her. "You okay Kel?" He still cared about her.

"Oh I'm fine. Just one of my closest friends hate me now." Kelly told him. He noticed her cheeks were tear stained.

"I am assuming you spoke to Brenda today?" All Kelly did was nod.

"I had to tell her Kel. She had the right to know." Dylan told her. "Especially…if I want to try again with her" Kelly looked him. She figured that was how this whole choice thing was gonna end. Especially since she didn't show up last night. "I love her. After seeing her last night, and her talking with my father. Spending time with her again. I felt that old spark. The Spark that fizzled out before Paris. I have to fix this with her. I need to fix this with her. I hope you understand."

"I do. I figured that was gonna be the end choice. I am not mad. I will be honest, I hoped that you would try it out with me for a little longer but I get it. Y'all are meant for each other after all. I see it. Just…promise me. You won't mess it up? I won't be the reason you do next time." She joked a little, giving a small smile to him.

"I promise." He smiled back. "Things will be fine. With all of us." Dylan got up, kissed Kelly on the top of her head and went to order. Kelly followed him with her eyes and sighed. Maybe in another life time but not this one. She collected her things and headed out of the Pit and towards her home.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry for the late update. My mother ended up in the hospital. So I have been helping with her. Please don't be mad. Hope you guys enjoy this. Thank you in advance for understanding. Hit that review button and tell me what you think!  
_**

_UPDATE: Yes I know having the idea of Brenda's parents being okay with her staying with him for a night is odd considering but one, they don't know they are together so theres no big fear there. And they trust her. They aren't gonna have the same issues that broke them up. Considering in this story, Jim has to make it up to Brenda for his little stunt._

* * *

It had been two weeks since Dylan told Brenda the truth. Two weeks since she's so much as looked at him. It was killing him. He knew he would pay the price for dating Kelly behind her back this summer. But he needed to talk to her. See where her head was at. He tried calling but all he would get back was from Brandon saying she was busy. So Dylan made his way over to the Walsh house and walked up the familiar drive way towards the door. As soon as he got to the front door, he knocked. He didn't see Jim's car or Brandon's so he hoped everyone but Brenda was out. He heard the faint sound of footsteps behind the door.

"What do you want Dylan?" He heard her voice. He couldn't help but smirk. He knew she would be like this. "And wipe that smirk off of your face."

"Only if you open the door Bren." Dylan said back. "Please? I just want to talk." He heard her sigh and then heard the lock become unlocked and then smiled when the door opened, revealing her behind it. She was wearing jeans, and a white tank top. She looked stunning to him. Brenda rolled her eyes and stalked her way into the living room. Dylan followed her, shutting the door behind him.

"Alright so talk." Brenda said looking up at him so she could see him from the couch.

"I am sorry about this summer. I knew you would be pissed. I will spend the rest of my life proving to you how sorry I am. I can't take it back but I can try to repair what I have broken. Let me try." Dylan pleaded as he kneeled down in front of her. Taking her hands in his. She looked down at them, noticing the butterflies she has whenever he touches her.

"What about dating her earlier this year? You saw what that did to me. You treated me like shit Dylan. You paraded that relationship around like that of a proud winner of some fucked up contest and I was the loser." Brenda said looking at him with tears in her eyes. A tear fell and Dylan brought his thumb to her cheek and wiped the tear away.

"I know. I was a dick." Dylan told her smiling hearing her chuckle. "I can't explain why I was like that for those very small, very few weeks."

"Felt like forever to me." Brenda whispered.

"I know. Baby, I know. I should have fought for you. I shouldn't have ever let you walk out that door the night we broke up. I should have never went out with Kelly. During the summer or a couple of months ago. I should have never treated you like shit. I will spend the rest of my life telling you, showing you how sorry I am for everything I have put you through." Dylan told her. Basically begging her with his eyes.

Brenda took her hand and caressed his cheek. "I guess I can't blame you for everything. My father did say he was gonna get you arrested. Still doesn't make it hurt any less." Brenda said still caressing his cheek. He leaned into her hand, loving the feel of how soft her hand was. He closed his eyes for a second but froze, realizing what she said.

"You know?" Dylan asked her. She just nodded.

"I am so very sorry he threatened you with that. It was my choice to move in with you and the fact that he would punish you for my stupid decision, is absurd. I'm…God I am so sorry for my father Dylan." Brenda started to cry, hard. Dylan got up from his spot and sat next to her. Bringing her in, letting her cry in his chest. Hugging her tightly. Despite her crying, it felt good to hold her, to comfort her. Something he regrets not doing before.

He pulls her up so she can look at him. It broke his heart what was looking back. "Bren, I don't blame you. I don't even blame your father. You're an incredible person and so very special to both myself and him. It's killing him that his baby girl is growing up and doesn't need him as much. He loves you and was trying to help you. May have been a fucked up way to do it…"

"Incredibly fucked up." Brenda repeated. She smiled through her tears as she saw him laugh a little. She loved this boy but she didn't know if she could handle being hurt again.

"But he cares Bren." Dylan whispered as he brought her back in to hug her again. He kissed the top of her head. Brenda lifted her head to look at him. She leaned in and lightly brushed her lips against his. Then without realizing it, she wrapped her arms around Dylan's neck and deepened the kiss. Brenda and Dylan kissed each other for a solid two minutes. Brenda moaned when Dylan slipped his tongue in, massaging hers. Brenda broke the kiss and chuckled a little.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Dylan said smiling. Brenda smiled at him

"Uh I don't know. I like being begged for." Brenda whispered bringing herself closer to him, basically sitting on his lap.

"Oh really?" Dylan joked. Brenda just nodded as Dylan leaned in kissing her softly. "I really am sorry Bren." Dylan himself was tearing up. He hated that he had hurt her so much. He loved this girl with all of his heart. He just got scared. And stupid. Brenda teared up watching Dylan get upset with himself. She whipped the stray tear that escaped his eye.

"Don't cry. We are fine. Just need to start slowly. Need to start fresh. Clean slate." Brenda told him. He nodded and placed his forehead on hers.

"I don't deserve you." He whispered.

"No. You don't. But ill gladly take you." Brenda joked. Making him chuckle a little. She kissed him lightly as they both stood up. "The first step to starting new, not pissing off my father. So you need to get outta here but, ill see you tomorrow?" Brenda asked as they moved towards the door. Dylan stepped out onto the porch after Brenda opened it and turned around and leaned against the door frame.

"Of course. You are my science partner after all." Dylan winked at her. She laughed a little. Dylan leaned in and kissed her softly. Brenda had to break it otherwise, they would be in trouble. She pushed him out of the doorway and shut the door. Dylan couldn't wipe the smile off his face as walked towards his car. He took one more look back as he climbed into his car. Why he ever let that girl go, he will never know. But he is glad to have her back. He drove back to his house and once inside, he grabbed his journal. Something he started during the summer. He couldn't wrap his mind around his choices this summer. He wasn't even really attracted to Kelly. She was easy. She was the easy choice. No Jim Walsh. No boundaries. But more strings. That he didn't realize until they actually dated. Kelly was actually more insecure, always questioning everything. Had to run everything by her. Brenda knew when to give him space. Kelly just got mad and whiny. She got on his nerves but he decided to date her following the break up. She was no longer the sexy, free Kelly Taylor that she was during the summer. She was someone he was committed to. She was constantly wanting him to change. Be less…him.

Kelly and him being similar was the wrong way to go. They weren't soulmates like he blindly thought this summer. They may have had similar childhoods but that was what was wrong. They were too much like each other. There was a reason those two weren't close until he dated Brenda. What was he thinking? He threw his journal across the room, mad at himself. He reached for his phone and dialed Brenda's number. When she answered, all he did was cry, mumbling sorry.

* * *

Brenda answered the phone, laughing at whatever Brandon had just said.

"Hello?" Brenda answered. She had to close her other ear in order to hear and immediately she knew the sound. "Dylan? What's wrong?". Her parents and Brandon had switched their attention to Brenda, hearing her question.

"Bren, God I am so sorry." Dylan cried out.

"Dylan, we talked about this earlier. We're fine." Brenda sat down while on the phone. It was breaking her heart hearing him this sad.

"Brenda, I wish I could go back. Change everything. Not let your father get to me." Dylan told her.

"Oh Dylan, I know. Look, I'm coming over." Brenda said as he was crying harder. She looked at her father who looked just as worried as she did. He nodded at her, giving her his approval. Ill see you in a couple minutes. Okay?" All she heard was a whimper. She hung up the phone. She looked at Brandon who ran to get his keys to give to her.

"I'll be back. Just gotta make sure he isn't doing something stupid." Brenda told her family.

"He is gonna be okay. Isn't he?" Cindy asked.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Brenda said as she left the house.

* * *

Brenda pulled up to Dylan's place, only seeing his living room light on. She turned off the car and got out walking towards his front door. She guessed he heard that because the front door swung open and he brought her in for a tight hug, crying into her neck.

"Dylan what's wrong?"

"I hurt you. I was stupid. How can you forgive someone who hurt you?" Dylan cried to her. She took his hand and walked them over to his couch after shutting the door behind them. She looked at him and saw the pure sadness in his eyes.

"Dylan, you wanna know how? Because of this. Yes, you and Kelly hurt me..." The minute she said that, he cried more but she continued, "Ya'll hurt me but I am fine now. I wasn't completely innocent though. We make mistakes. We learn from them. We change. Stop beating yourself up baby." Brenda comforted him like he did her earlier. She leaned back, laying completely back, having him lay his head down on her chest.

"I hate that I hurt you though." Dylan whispered.

"I know. We will get what we had back." Brenda whispered back leaning her head back, running her fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry." Dylan whispered again, nodding off. He was warn-out. Crying for nearly an hour, getting angry at himself. He was grateful for Brenda. He did not deserve her. But he was happy she was wanting to try. He fell asleep laying on her chest. Brenda had quietly called her parents and told them a brief reason for what was wrong. She told them that he had fallen asleep and she didn't want to wake him. They didn't know they were working on their relationship so they were a little okay with her staying with him. Her dad was gonna drive Brandon over early to get his car. Her parents made her promise to come home immediately after school the next day. She agreed and hung up. Running her fingers through his hair again knowing it soothed him. _How did they get here_? She thought. She couldn't get his face out of her head. It broke her heart that he was beating himself up so much about it. She looked down at him and he looked so at peace knowing she was there. She smiled as she herself started to drift off. Tomorrow would start a new. A new start. A clean slate. Forget the past as much as they both could. They wanted each other. They were just a little messed up. She drifted off knowing that the future right now, looked a little brighter then the day before.


End file.
